


Love in an Elevator

by SimplyEllie



Series: Lovin' it Up When I'm Goin' Down [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, POV: Steve Rogers, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEllie/pseuds/SimplyEllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve get stuck in an elevator on the way to a S.H.I.E.L.D. debriefing. But then again, who's complaining?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Aerosmith song "Love in an Elevator".

The elevator skidded to a slow halt, the small space shaking alongside the high whine of metal scraping against metal. Tony stumbled, and Steve immediately took his arm to steady him. 

"It stopped," the Super Soldier dumbly murmured, glancing around for maybe the cause of this. 

"Apparently." Tony shifted his sunglasses and glanced up right as the lights began to flicker. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. elevators do that?" Tony scoffed at Steve’s question, but really he couldn't help it. Malfunctions happened all over the place, but S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed different, or at least would be able to avoid these sort of malfunctions.

"Really Cappy, super spies make mistakes. 'Less they're somehow related to me, which isn't possible since I've done numerous tracings of my bloodline--"

"Hey." Steve waved a hand in front of the camera bulb looking thing in the upper corner of the room. "Can you guys see us? The elevator stopped--" 

"People." 

"What?" Steve turned to Tony. 

"You said guys, but there's women who work here too. All the Agent Hills or Hillings in skintight outfits are offended." 

"Hillings?" 

"Fledgling Hills. Either way, your 40s is showing. Women are well respected in the workforce--"

"Can anyone see us?" Steve said, back to waving in front of the camera. 

Silence, except for the faint buzz of flickering lights. 

"Guess their surveillance's down. That sucks." Tony shrugged and leaned against the wall, tapping his fingers on his forearm. 

"You know, you're awfully calm about this." Steve glanced at the keypad and the different buttons, some he didn't recognize. One was labeled emergency, so of course he pressed it in a moment of optimism. 

Nothing happened. 

"We're stuck in an elevator, they'll get us out in a few minutes."

The elevator suddenly dropped a few feet and Steve instantly braced his back against the wall, so many things running through his head. Was S.H.I.E.L.D. under attack? Was the elevator going to suddenly plummet? How far down - or up - were they? Steve could take a drop like that but what about Tony? He didn’t bring the Iron Man suit with him to the debriefing…

"Give or take a few minutes." Tony also had his hands on the wall, tone quivering a bit. 

Steve made his way over to his side, planning on taking the brunt of Tony’s fall if the elevator dropped. And even if they didn't fall, which would be great, he felt a little better just being close to him. Tony watched him, sunglasses lax so Steve could see his eyes. He grinned crookedly at Steve. 

"Yes Stevie, in our final moments, embrace me."

"Shut up." Steve propped Tony's sunglasses on top his head for him, and combed his fingers through his hair a few times. It had a weird way of sticking up, like his hair never fell the same way twice. Yet it always looked nice. The strands were fine and felt slightly grainy, like charcoal. He started memorizing the texture during their intimate moments, against the wall of Stark’s Tower, on the couch in Tony’s workshop… the shower… 

"Hair fetish?" Tony said. 

"No, not really. Just a case of the jitters." Steve set his hands down, holding Tony's stare to show he was mostly telling the truth. Mostly. Part of him did just want to run his fingers through Tony's hair again, but now was definitely not the time or place to consider something like that. 

"I didn't know Super Soldiers got scared," Tony said, maybe as a joke. 

"Super Soldiers are people too," Steve threw right back. 

"But you have nerves of steel. The elevator plummets and it'll what, tickle you?"

"More or less." Steve arched an eyebrow. "It's more of er, a personal thing." 

Now why did he go ahead and say that? Now Tony was giving him that look where his head tilted a bit, the side of his mouth curved into a smirk, like he knew what Steve was thinking but he just wanted to hear him say it. But Steve didn't budge. He shoved his hands in his pockets, not breaking eye contact but not looking at Tony either. Tony opened his arms a bit like an open invitation. 

"Well..." 

Tony widened his arms. 

"It's kinda stupid," Steve admitted. 

"I won't judge. 'Least within earshot." 

But Steve's brow furrowed at the thought, unsure of whether that was a joke. It probably was, but at the moment he couldn’t shrug it off. At the moment, he felt like he was about to begin a USO show without any clothes on. But at least there he had a uniform to hide his identity, the person behind the Stars and Stripes. Here he was just Steve Rogers, and he really hadn't spoken to anyone about things like this.

Not since he'd woken up, at least. 

"Leaving me hanging, Cap?"

"Excuse me?" Steve glanced up and saw Tony still standing there with outstretched arms, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"It's an idiom, a figure of speech? Don't tell me you never heard--"

Static filled the elevator when the intercom overhead sprung to life, and resounding off the close walls was the serious tone of Director Fury. 

"Rogers, Stark, do you copy? The visual is out on our end."

Steve stood straight and refocused on the camera bulb. "Sir, are we under attack?"

"At ease soldier, it's just a minor malfunction." There was more to the statement but it was muffled, something like, _"Can someone explain to me how no one can get a damn elevator working?!"_

There was a shattering noise and Steve immediately whirled to the source: just Tony clicking away on his glass, er, Starkphone. 

Steve stared at him and Tony glanced up. "Angry Birds. Want a go?" 

"Any news on when it'll be fixed?" Steve said, unsure of where exactly to focus his attention.

"Not yet," Fury said, sounding through gritted teeth. "Just sit tight, in a perfect world it should be a matter of minutes. If you get angsty though there’s an emergency hatch on the elevator’s ceiling. From there you should be able to access the ventilation system. And Stark, the next time you’re caught paying attention to a phone application when I'm speaking, you can kiss your high score goodbye." 

The static cut out, but Steve was already honing in on the trap door a good five feet above. He could easily jump for it, knock it open and get them out before something horrible happened. But Steve's landing could also dislodge the elevator, but would the structure really be that flimsy? 

"Huh. Wonder how regular people would reach that hatch," Tony said. 

"I should be able to reach it. We'll be out soon." Steve rolled up his sleeves. There wasn’t any room for a running start so he’d have to properly unhinge it the first time--

"And then what? Go to our debriefing? I'll pass." Tony went back to clicking on his pad, something sounding like a sling shot emitting from it. 

"Does it not bother you that this elevator could drop at any time?" Steve snapped. "Just 'cause you don't want to be lectured. Is your life really worth it?" Goosebumps began to prickle his arms and the back of his neck. Maybe he was being dramatic, but the space was making his skin crawl. 

The side of Tony's mouth twitched. "There's security measures. The elevator will automatically slow down if a cord snaps. We're getting out, just a matter of when." He shoved his phone into his jean pocket. 

Tony probably had a valid point but Steve couldn’t be too sure. "You can't hack into the system and fix it yourself?" he threw out. 

Tony didn't respond, instead he reached out and drummed his fingers against the back of Steve's hand. He realized that his hands were balled into fists, and he released. Nail indents were in his palms.

"So what were you about to say, before Patchy interrupted?" Tony's voice was quiet. 

"I..." And Steve lowered his voice, unsure when he had gotten so loud. "Sorry." He rubbed his fingers against the side of his face, wondering if he should move away from Tony since they were pretty close in this already small space. But Tony might get the wrong idea if Steve suddenly moved away, and having someone else within arm’s reach did help more than hurt. Did Tony mind the closeness? One thing was for certain, Steve couldn't just play off the question, not after carrying on like that. 

"Well." He exhaled through the nose, trying his best to calm himself down. “I noticed it back during World War II, in some of the earlier missions. Not every assault involved knocking on the front door and blowing things up.” 

"That’s why you blow the door open. Two steps taken care of right there, " Tony said with a shrug. 

Steve cracked a smile. "Again, it doesn't work like that all the time. We had to sneak in once, early on, through an underground tunnel and I opted to lead in case it was rigged to collapse or something. But I made it out alive, in case you were wondering." 

Tony snorted. “Spoiler alert.”

"But long story short, it was in that tunnel I realized… I don't like small spaces." 

"You had a panic attack?" 

"Kind of. Not to that agree, I used to get them, but it just, I couldn't make myself calm down, my heart would race and--” Steve sighed, refocusing on the high ceiling. “I didn't show it then, but the next time a mission involved a crawlspace I sent someone else in. Said it was difficult for me to maneuver around." 

"So you're claustrophobic," Tony said. 

Steve shook his head. "It's not that exactly. Wouldn't of survived being thrown into dumpsters all those times." 

Tony rose an eyebrow and Steve clarified, "Before the super serum." 

"Shoveling garbage onto Captain America. If those guys could see you now. Why Post-muscles then, for the tick?" Tony wasn't reacting negatively, in fact there wasn't much reacting at all. More of staring off into space, an indication of listening through the twitch of the mouth, an eyebrow, the movement of his hands as he fidgeted with his phone before putting it away again.

"If I had to guess, it came from the Day of Rebirth." Now Steve was sounding small, for a moment he wondered if Tony heard him. But it was weird, talking about this, hearing it being said aloud. "It um, involved a lot of needles and radiation in a small space--"

"I know." Steve's brow furrowed and Tony quickly added, "Newspaper clips. Howard kept them around. Happened to find a few. Several." 

"Oh. Right." 

"Said you might have not made it." 

Tony's mouth twitched into an awkward smile. Steve slowly nodded. "They wanted to stop but that didn't seem like an option. It was either make it or die trying." 

The only other person Steve explained this to was Bucky, and he called him insane. And hardheaded. And stubborn. Pretty much threw out every insult he knew before finally seeing the payoff in Steve’s choice, and they toasted to it. But of all people Steve could choose to tell, he chose the guy who runs around in a metal suit on a near daily basis. Of course Tony would find this ridiculous, or at least that was what Steve thought. But he wasn't criticizing him for it. In fact he wasn't reacting to it at all. 

"So I realized that I'm, I'm kinda conditioned to hate closed spaces." Steve said after a few seconds. 

"Understandable." Tony's voice was quiet and Steve nearly missed it. "What?" he automatically asked. 

"The whole stuck in a tin can thing. Understandable." Tony took out his phone and started to fidget with it.

Steve's brow rose, eyes stuck on Tony's fingers at work, fascinated with how fast they moved. "What do you mean?" 

"The suit. My suit. I wear it of course but there are times. The battery sometimes, in the beginning. Still working out the kinks in it. A while back, years. You were still sleeping back then--"

"Tony." Steve put a hand on his shoulder to ground him somehow since his thoughts were running wild. Deep brown eyes flickered at him for under a second before they shifted to the floor. 

"Yeah, on topic. Powered up, it’s crime fighting battle armor. Out of battery and it’s a high tech paperweight. A lot of weight." And he locked eyes with him again, smirking without any humor. "Try plummeting thousands of feet in that." 

Steve was about to respond when he heard something hit the floor and bounce, Tony's Starkphone. Out of impulse Steve went to pick it up for him since Tony was just staring at it... And when Steve bent forward to pick it up a hand squeezed his butt and he stumbled from the shock, standing straight and scrambling for words, some sort of reaction as his ears flushed red. Did Tony do that on purpose?

And static filled the elevator again. 

"Captain Rogers," said Director Fury, and then with leveled agitation, " _Stark_ . There is good news and then bad news. Bad news first: As it’s so blatantly obvious, we have yet to make any progress on a single elevator." And as if he knew of the pass Tony made: "Are you two behaving in there?" 

"Yep yep, keeping our hands to ourselves and sharing our feelings," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "Since you know, there's nothing else to do, 'cept idly twiddle our thumbs.”

Steve sighed and said, "And the good news?" 

"Your debriefing has been postponed until you reach your floor." 

"Great." The sides of Steve's mouth stretched into a weak smile while Tony let out an exaggerated groan. 

"Thought you'd like that. But we found the virus tampering with the elevator. It's just a matter of stamping it out." 

"A virus?" The static had already cut out, leaving Steve's question hanging in the air. "Tampering with just this elevator." Was this a prank? It couldn’t be a some plot to break into S.H.I.E.L.D., taking out a single elevator isn’t much of an accomplishment. Could the plan be to take out Captain America and Iron Man? It was a faulty elevator, keeping two jittery guys inside, but for what reason? 

Tony swiped his phone from Steve's grasp. "Thirty-seven minutes." 

"Hm?" Steve reclaimed a spot by the wall and crossed his arms, diligently waiting, and keeping his distance. After Tony “dropping” his phone, the last thing he wanted Director Fury to think was anything hot and heavy going on here. It wasn’t that Steve was a prude, heck Tony and him have gotten intimate multiple times, kind of often. Just here though, was unprofessional and smutty and just, no, it was just not an option. He almost wanted to laugh at the idea of it.

"This reminds me." Tony clapped his hands together. "Of a song. It's a good song--" he added when Steve arched an eyebrow. "Seriously, just skip the decades of music you missed and hit classic rock. Then just stay there, trust me there’s nothing else after that."

"What song?" Steve caught his sporadic movements, shifting from foot to foot, fidgeting away with his hands. The space was making Tony nervous and Steve felt tense just watching him. They needed something to talk about for Tony’s sake as much as his own. 

"What song?" Tony repeated. 

"The song you were just talking about," Steve said. 

"Oh, that." Tony waved a careless hand. "You don't want to hear it." 

"I do, now that you mentioned it." 

But again, Tony didn't answer and began to hum to himself, rocking a bit in place, index fingers beating to an invisible drum. 

"Tony." 

"You're throwing off my groove." 

"You can't just drop the subject now that it was said." Steve took a step closer. "I want to know." 

"No you don't." Tony stepped away. 

"And why not?" Steve followed. 

"Your G rating wouldn't be able to handle it. Parents will call in complaining." 

Steve's jaw set. "I'm a fully grown man, I can handle a suggestive line or two," he growled.

Tony's mouth quirked up in a know it all way. He was loving this, the way his eyes were dancing when he maneuvered around Steve before stopping on his other side, closing the gap between them. "You sure?" 

"I am." Steve stiffened a bit as Tony balanced himself forward, squaring off with him the way they did during one of their first meetings, back when they couldn’t stand each other. Separated by inches, both in height and distance. "Tell me." 

And Tony moved so that his mouth was inches from Steve's ear, hot breath trailing along his neck and sending flares of warmth into the pit of his stomach. "Love in an Elevator, Cap? I must've played it before."

"O-oh." Steve's voice cracked, "That." 

Already he felt a blush but he couldn't back away now like a giggling schoolgirl, even if the other man's tone was an instant hard on. "It can't be that bad," he quickly added, firmer this time. 

"It's not." Tony’s breath left his ear when he stood back straight, expression still smug. "But it's a thought, isn't it?" 

He withdrew and Steve nearly protested at the distance. Just the idea of having him close to the point of exchanging body heat, it was comforting but not enough. It opened the gateway to so many other emotions… And Tony was full on grinning, he knew what he was doing and he wanted Steve to follow him, to lure him along by a thin wire and Steve was about to comply. They were in S.H.I.E.L.D., in one of their elevators, and again, this was such a bad idea, he kept reciting it to himself, this is a bad idea despite the lead weight in his pants. So he did the opposite, he stepped backward to break the notion, 

And ended up hitting the back wall, hard. 

Pain shot through his elbow and Steve swore, staring at the decent sized dent in the wall. How could he explain that to Director Fury-- 

But Steve didn’t think on that for long when he heard giggling, coming right from the “genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist”. That high sort of giggle Steve had heard only a few times but it was only when they were alone. Tony turned away, trying to clear his throat but he was shaking from the laughter. It wasn't seductive at all and Tony knew that, the way he shied away. But Steve took him by the shoulders and pulled him back, finding him adorable, and wanting him all the more. 

The giggling finally stopped and Tony was staring at him expectantly. Steve had grabbed him, but what _was_ next? "We can't though," Steve heard himself stammer, trying to think straight. "Not here, not now--"

Tony locked lips with his, and the protests faded into a gasp, then a distant memory. They grazed teeth in the roughest kiss but Steve pressed further, pressing into his mouth and searching him as his hands wrapped around his frame, keeping Tony from escaping because dammit Tony wanted this and Steve couldn't take it anymore. Tony hummed into his mouth, hands going to work at Steve's shirt, unbuttoning them quick enough for it to be a record and Steve's hands grew restless too. His fingers trailed up Tony’s neck and buried back into his hair. 

Tony withdrew, this time he was gasping. "Regular human, need air!"

"Sorry," Steve exhaled, immediately going for his neck, kissing his skin, trailing to his ear, scruff brushing against his cheek, the scent of cologne and something metallic. And coconut, which Steve could never figure out. 

Tony groaned and his hands slipped but he was at it again, pulling off Steve's shirt and digging beneath his undershirt for skin, the rough pads of his fingers running along his muscles and Steve arched forward, hand faceted around Tony's waist. Steve easily slipped it beneath his shirt, craving to understand every dip and curve of Tony’s body. He would need more hands. Steve left his hair, face still buried in the crook of his neck, and pulling the other hand around he lifted Tony up, firmly cupping his ass, and Tony liked that, the way his thigh wedged between Steve's legs and firmly rubbed against his hardened cock.

A groan shuddered out of Steve, knees giving away and they toppled forward, Steve’s hand firmly stopped them from hitting the floor. Tony's laugh bounced off the walls as the entire elevator rocked from their fall. Steve finally ran outta breath and he withdrew panting, staring at his handiwork of love marks trailing from Tony’s jawline and onto his collarbone. 

"You should hold the record for make out sessions." Tony slipped Steve's vest over his head then laid back against the floor. 

Steve didn't say anything, thoughts limited by how much he ached, how it took so much effort to pull Tony's tie down and fumble with the remaining buttons, just, God he wished he wasn't so clumsy.

And he just, he just stared, just aching alone by Tony's mused hair, shades discarded on the floor, suit jacket and dress shirt pooled around him like blankets and the red tie loosened, trailing down off center between his nipples in a crumpled heap, leaving the arc reactor to seep into his skin and eyes. His chest rising and falling deeply against the light, and Steve trailed his fingers against it all, partially grazing the reactor, partially running along sticky skin down, along his waist, stopping at his hipbone where Tony's belt stopped him. 

"Tony... We can't," Steve softly said, hearing his own disappointment. 

"What?? Cap, we got this far and you're telling me--"

"N-no, not the elevator." The dread of anyone finding out about this was a faint pang in his chest. As much as he wanted to keep going, maybe… maybe it really was for the best that they stopped. "We don't have anything. We need lube, or lotion, or--"

Tony smirked as a hand reached into the side of his jacket and pulled out a small tube. "Always prepared for anything." 

Did Tony always carry lube with him? Steve’s brow furrowed at the thought, as to why Tony would need a tube handy when they’ve been going steady for a while now. They don’t usually have random moments of intimacy like this, at least not outside the bedroom, so why would Tony be prepared…? 

"You planned this." It suddenly dawned on Steve, as Tony began to pull Steve's belt from the loops. "The elevator, that's the reason you brought... You planned the crash." 

"Crash is a strong word." Tony's eyes were dancing, Steve's pants pulled down. That was a yes, and even as Tony pulled him down into a kiss the haze of the moment was beginning to lift from Steve’s mind. 

"S-so you--" Tony kissed him but, but Steve withdrew. "You knew what you were doing the entire time? It was all a setup just to get some action?" 

Tony rose an eyebrow. "Well yeah, and it worked." 

He hadn’t felt this stupid in a long time, to think that he opened up a part of himself he didn't want to admit to, thoughts and feelings that should of died during World War II. Things that Tony used in some insane plan just to get Steve in this position, something he could hang on his wall like some sort of prize for pressing all of Steve’s buttons. God, the elevator just got much smaller. 

At this point Steve preferred a lonely jack off in the shower. He must have given that away somehow since Tony said, "I said something wrong, didn't I." 

"You were stringing me along the whole damn time, what do you think?" Steve immediately slipped off of Tony and snatched his vest off of the floor. "Like some sort of lab experiment." 

Tony scrambled into a sitting position. "What? Wait, Cappy I didn't, you're not an experiment. Well technically--" Steve flashed him a glare, "--I just stopped the elevator, to see if I could--"

"Make me sound like an idiot? Mess with my emotions? Let me guess, you passed all the tests, good for you Tony--”

"No emotions, just good old sexy time."

"At the expense of my feelings."

"What?" Tony paused, probably to make up some sort of answer to still get in Steve's pants, but he didn't want to hear it. He finished buttoning up his shirt only to get further pissed off that he was one button off and he had to redo it again. "Cap, Steve, stop--" 

The static cut back on and Director Fury's voice drowned out whatever Tony had to say. "Captain Rogers, what is--"

"Dammit, Fury can wait."

And then it disappeared, Tony rapidly clicking away on his phone.

So he really did have control over the situation the entire time. 

"Stop that!" Steve made a grab for the phone but Tony scooted back. "Enough with the games, I want to leave." 

"Not until you listen."

Steve swore and dove after him, pinning him down with one hand as the other stretched for the phone, his fingertips just grazing the sleek surface. He grabbed Tony's wrist and he dropped the phone, only for Tony’s other hand to snatch it and shove it into his pants. 

And Steve shoved a hand right after it, when Tony grabbed him with both hands. 

"Just give me a moment will you?!" Tony's tone was firm, eyes quivering but hardened. 

Through gritted teeth, Steve said in a low tone, "Fine. Whatever you have to say, say it." 

"Really?" An eyebrow rose. "Wow, didn't think this far ahead--"

" _Tony so help me God if you don’t explain_ \--"

"Saying! Saying. He took a deep breath. "You used the word ‘emotions’. I don't know what you're talking about, but that wasn't a part of my plan." 

"Then what was?" Emotions. Did Steve really use that word?

"Just wanted to lock us up in a closed space and see what would happen." Tony shrugged. "I mean sex is nice, who doesn't love sex? Didn't know how we'd end up there or if we even would, it's all about the journey though, as the soft science goes." 

He's been on missions where he's had a better handle on himself than he did now. But here he was, ready to rip apart an elevator to get away from someone who didn't have a gun pointed to his face. Think objectively.

"Then, what you said about the suit. Is that true?" Steve slowly asked. 

"Why would I lie about that?" Tony sputtered, sounding outraged and amused at the same time. "I'm a genius, billionaire, and philanthropist. Liar isn't one of them." 

"You forgot playboy..."

"Trying to change that for a certain symbol of America, who has his heroic hands ripping at my pants. This is pretty damn hott by the way." Tony grinned, his fingers trailing along Steve's forearm. 

Right, his hand was still there, clutching the front of Tony's boxers, registering the heat and throb of Tony's cock. Immediately the flush of color went to Steve's ears, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead the side of his mouth kicked up in a small smile, at Tony's glazed over expression but all the anticipation he had, how restless he looked, how much he really wanted Steve. And Steve really wanted this right back, he wanted Tony, and the idea of not fully having him was too much for him, not being able to fully trust him. 

"We're really about to do this in a S.H.I.E.L.D. elevator..." Steve just about laughed. 

Tony perked up, pressing himself into Steve's hand. "Really?" 

Steve nodded and maneuvered his fingers through the opening of Tony's boxers, wrapping his fingers around his cock and thumbing the tip. "But don't do it again," he said, as stern as his voice would allow. 

"Nnngh, y-yes Cuh-Captain." 

Tony thrusted forward and then whined when Steve withdrew his hand, rubbing his groin against Steve's hip. Steve tried not to laugh but it was just too cute. Those eyes, he loved how wide they were, how searching and curious and how they never seemed focus on one thing for too long, and Steve lost himself in those eyes as he placed a hand on Tony's back, the other rubbing the lubricant between his fingers. Tony yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees in record speed and Steve's fingers entered him, index first, slow and careful, slowly working in him, expanding him. The second finger entered and Tony grunted but didn't protest, all the while working at Steve's belt again. He didn't even bother pulling his pants down, he unzipped his fly and his hand entered, grazing Steve and bringing both of them to a shudder. 

"That's, nnh, that's fine, let's go," Tony said. 

Steve nodded, feeling just as impatient but he just had to say, "Just, tell me if I'm hurting you or--"

"I'll let you know if you break my hip, dat Super Soldier libido." 

"G-God! Tony you know what I mean." 

And Tony kissed him, cutting the chatter as he rolled against Steve again, and he just couldn't handle himself anymore. He braced a hand against the coolness of the elevator floor as he slowly eased himself into Tony, carefully, moving to a steady movement but Tony was anxious, turning his head and kissing him still, tongues mingling as Steve increased his pace, loving the feeling of... This, of being so close, of being connected like this, the feeling of Tony shifting and adjusting to him to a perfect fit as if they were made to fit into each other like this and no one else. Tony gasped into Steve's mouth and in the final arch Steve came, stars and fireworks exploding from behind his eyes. 

"Ah... Yeah, that's nice..." Steve heard Tony's voice, faint but satisfied, and Steve eased himself out but his hand slowly gave away and he laid there, mostly on top of Tony. Tony shifted so that he was facing him, and he licked Steve's cheek, just out of the blue. 

"That's my Cappy," he mumbled, eyes glazed over and lidded. 

The screech of the elevator brought the two back to their senses. They were moving again, going down to be exact, which meant everything was fully functional once again-- Steve snatched Tony's phone and hurled it at the bulb, shattering it into a million pieces. 

"I'm already turned back on," Tony said. 

" _Move!_ " Steve forced Tony to their feet and they scrambled to put on their clothes, fix themselves, their hair, Tony's shades, all the while stepping on and crunching the camera's glass under their frantic hopping around, and Tony wiping his come off of the wall with his jacket. 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Steve realizing how humid it was when the cool, outside air prickled his skin. Steve stood straight, and Tony draped his jacket over his arm, and they were greeted by the curious eyes of Agent Coulson and Clint Barton. 

"'Sup Agent, Barton," Tony nodded to each, his poker face seamless. 

"Whoa, what'd you guys do to the camera?" Clint leaned over to access the damage. 

"It bothered me. Was an eyesore to my genius. You'll thank me later." 

"I'll be sure to in the comments section of your charge for it," Agent Coulson said, unresponsive as always. His stare rounded onto Steve, who nodded at him, trying to keep as calm. 

"Captain Rogers, you seem a little winded." 

"Do I?" Steve said, surprised at his calmness despite his racing heartbeat, "I'm fine, really I'm not--"

"He was calming me down. I'm claustrophobic. I get seasick too. On a subject that matters, you guys are doing it wrong. The meeting is that way," Tony pointed in the other direction. 

Phil didn't seem convinced but Clint shrugged and said, "Fury debriefed us all separately, said there was no reason for us to wait on you guys." Clint smirked. "But he's still waiting for you. Go on."

Tony released an exaggerated groan while Steve said, "Right away, c'mon Tony." He took him by the arm and led him forward, while Clint and Phil went into the elevator.

“Next time it’ll be on Fury’s desk,” Tony said, low enough for only Steve to hear. 

“Tony, no.” Steve nudged him in the ribs, drawing the line right then and there. He almost wanted to apologize for the obvious signs of their little fling, but a small part of him believed that maybe, just maybe they got away with it.

And the last thing Steve heard was from Clint, who said, "So Stark showed me this song the other day..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first finished fanfic. It's only a oneshot but it was fun nonetheless! Feel free to leave a comment, something that you thought was funny, something you might have enjoyed a lot, anything I could improve on, just any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
